


Roses And Gardenias

by wickedvirtues



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A few other characters are mentioned - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki is an alien thing, I gotta make them smooch, Kinda, Literally I can't do slowburn, M/M, Starkquill - Freeform, but not important, hehe new OTP, just a shameless thing, just showing how it goes from eh to uh oh to UH OH, little snippets kinda, oops new ship time, so everyone is just ?????!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedvirtues/pseuds/wickedvirtues
Summary: *Rolls up in my jeep*Beep beep losers I have a new ship!Peter Quill was hopelessly in love with Tony Stark. It’d started not long after the whole dying thing, when he’d befriended his adopted son Parker, he didn’t call him Peter because that washisname and it was weird. And when he’d decided to spend some time with them on Earth, it’d only gotten worse.-------Aka the obligatory AO3 Hanahaki AU for my new OTP
Relationships: Peter Quill & Stephen Strange, Peter Quill & Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	Roses And Gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers:  
> Red Rose - True love  
> Primrose - Eternal love  
> Gardenia - Secret love

Peter Quill was hopelessly in love with Tony Stark. It’d started not long after the whole dying thing, when he’d befriended his adopted son Parker, he didn’t call him Peter because that was _his _name and it was weird. And when he’d decided to spend some time with them on Earth, it’d only gotten worse.__

__Tony was smart. _Really smart_. Sarcastic and witty and a big tech nerd. He had a suit and he had saved the world- the fucking _universe_. Quill had comforted him because of nightmares and listened to the stories. He had heard about Rogers and Barnes and all of the other people who had taken his trust and twisted it. _ _

__Peter was an idiot with a walkman. He wasn’t that smart battle-wise, or in any other department in his own mind. He had a poor excuse for armor and had fucked everything up and let Thanos win in the end, no matter how many times Tony said otherwise. Tony didn’t know about his own nightmares. About the feeling of dying, about the feeling of deserving death. About Gamora being killed by her own father. He had told him briefly about Ego and more about Yondu.__

__So why would he ever like Quill?_ _

_  
_Quill stared down at the little petals in his palm after his intense coughing fit. One was a deep red, the other soft yellow, and the final one white. They kind of reminded him of Stark in a way. He shrugged and discarded them. It was probably a weird space flu that’d go away in a few days. He felt fine, for the most part._   
_  


__As he continued walking he noticed Tony talking with Rogers about something. The other blonde walked away and Quill leaned on the counter, flashing a sharp grin. “Hey, Stardust,” he teased with a wink. Tony rolled his eyes fondly and Quill felt a familiar tickle in his throat as Tony returned the smile._ _

__“Hey, Space Pirate.” Quill coughed again, trying to keep it as nonchalaunt as possible. “You sick?” Quill could feel petals against his lips and nodded. “Damn, guess space got to ya’, huh? You should go to medical if that gets any worse. Or Strange, either one,” he shrugged and gave Quill a nudge. “Go get better, Pirate,” he waved and walked off.__

__“Thanks, Stark.”_ _

_  
_Quill decided to just wait it out. It was just a space-thing of some sort. His chest ached and his throat was scratchy and raw, but it wasn’t any different than some sort of normal sickness besides the petals. He had a little trashcan full of them, soft yellow against red and white. He had discovered what they were. Roses, red, were pretty obvious. The yellow ones were primroses, and the white ones were gardenias. Not important, he figured, but still an interesting little fact. He wondered if different people had different ones._   
_  


__Either way, he was starting to get worried. A few of the larger petals were speckled with the dark red of his blood. Not all of them were. Some were pristine, like they had been picked from outside instead of his lungs. He would’ve liked to keep them if they weren’t a reminder of the torn feeling of his throat._ _

__He stood and coughed again, chest rattling as more petals fell to the ground. These ones were bloodier and it made his heart stop. “What the fuck…,” he muttered as he scooped them up. At least a good third of one of the yellow petals was stained red in some sort of twisted gradient. Quill exhaled slowly and discarded it.__

__He’d see Strange tomorrow, then._ _

_  
_“What the fuck?” Strange blurted, obviously thinking aloud. Quill startled and looked over. It showed flowers in his lungs. Coiled around and entangled with one another, different petals and shapes and sizes. Seems about right, he thought with another rough cough. “Are you snorting flowers?”_   
_  


__“What? No! You’ve never seen this before?!” Quill exclaimed in reply, followed by more coughing. He felt something warm and coppery enter his mouth and spat into a napkin, wincing when he saw just how much blood there now was. “So uh- am I going to die?” Strange looked over at him, seeming slightly alarmed by the bloodied napkin and the small white petal._ _

__“Unless we can find a miraculous cure to your unknown illness…” Strange trailed off. Quill muttered a small ‘thanks anyways’ and left the room. He always thought he’d go out in some big, fiery explosion. And instead it’d look like he ate flowers or some other dumb shit.__

__“Fuck me, man.”_ _

_  
_It got worse when he was down in the lab with Tony. The two were talking when he felt the sharp feeling in his throat. _Fuck_ he thought, trying to swallow down the petals. That only made the coughing even worse. “Are you still sick, Space Pirate? Did Strange tell you to wait it out or- woah, are you okay?!?"  
_   
_

__Quill’s eyes watered as the flowers finally left his throat and mouth. Blood stained his teeth red and glistened on his lips. “Did you just cough up a bunch of bloody flowers?” Quill froze and looked over at a wide-eyed Tony. He looked somewhat pale. “What the hell, Quill?!” He swallowed thickly and rubbed his arm._ _

____

__“Nothing! It’s a space thing- I should check back with Strange bye!” He rushed out of the lab, his throat still stinging. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Stark knew. Great. Hopefully he’d get over it and this would all be fine. Meanwhile, Tony stared down at the speckles of blood and petals scattered across the desk. He picked up a rose petal, holding it gently in his palm.__

____

__

____

__“Quill, you idiot…”_ _

____

_  
__Quill stumbled, swearing as it came back again. Rough coughs shook his body and he heard a swear. “Hey- hey, Quill, you’re alright. Maybe- FRIDAY, call Stephen _now_. Quill went to argue when he started coughing again. Blood dripped from his lips, splashing against the floor. “ _Fuck- tell him to hurry!__ ” He demanded, voice clipped. _   
_

__Quill continued to cough, feeling something crawling up his throat, thorns tearing his flesh. “Damn it Quill! You can’t die- I love you you fucking idiot!” Quill looked up at him with wide eyes as Tony swallowed and pressed a kiss to his lips. The feeling in Quill’s chest lightened and he took a long breath, managing to pull the object from his throat. A full rose, thorny-stem and all, was in his hand._ _

____

__“...So…wanna go on a date?” He continued to hold the bloodied rose, staining his palm and fingers red. Tony stared, silent and somewhat shocked, before bursting into hysterical and shrill laughter. Quill eventually joined in, knowing it was ‘oh my god you’re/i’m fucking alive’ laughter. Once Tony calmed down and wiped at his eyes, he flashed a grin at Quill.__

____

__

____

__”Sure, Space Man.”_ _

____

_  
___  
  
  



End file.
